Oneshots From The Heart
by luitcsh
Summary: A number of one-shots of some of my favorite character pairings, and its NOT just pokemon pairings! Had to use that for category. All characters belong to their rightful owners.


**Pairing:** N x Touko (Ferriswheelshipping)

**Location: **Team Plasma Castle Ruins, Unova/Isshu

**Video Game/Anime/Manga**: Pokemon Black and White

**Rating:** Teen (just to be safe)

**Summary:** Touko, champion of Unova, decides to visit the old ruins of Team Plasma Castle. Thinking of the feelings she never realized she had, she recieves a unexpected visitor...

**TWO HALVES, LIKE BLACK AND WHITE**

Tap tap tap.

The marble floor that was tarnished from the previous battle of Zekrom and Reshiram had not changed one bit since i'd been here. What was I doing here anyway? I mean...its not like he would be here...well, part of me hoped, but it would never happen. I had come here on Reshiram only...I had decided to leave my other pokemon with Professor Juniper, after all, they needed a break too. Carefully, my blue eyes slid around the room, taking in the familiar pillars that were crumbled, but some remained standing to keep this place intact.

Mom had bought me some new clothes to wear instead of my old ones...a white shirt, black pants, black trench coat, and black hat...a hat that was just like his. Frowning, I let my hand slide over the wall, memories of his sad smile as he left with Zekrom. Did he want to leave? Or did he feel he had too? So many questions were left unanswered...but maybe it was best they were. His father was put away, as well as the Seven Sages. He was free to do as he pleased. I clenched my fists as my head lowered, my bangs covering my eyes.

Why did I miss him so much? Him of all people? I mean we're talking about pure and innocent N, former king of Team Plasma and partner of Zekrom. He was supposed to be my enemy - he was the other half...the other half... My head rose as I looked up at the cieling. It suddenly made sense now. He was my other half. Like Black and White, we were connected just like Zekrom and Reshiram were. Two halves of the same whole. He was my other half, the missing piece of my heart...he was my destiny. God I felt like such a idiot.

I remember leaning my head against the wall, smiling sadly, my eyes closed, crying to myself. I had realized my feelings to late...and now... "Why are you crying, Touko?" My whole world froze. I knew that voice...that voice that had left with Zekrom so long ago. I slowly looked over my shoulder, looking into his concerned, innocent, steel blue gaze. Many emotions ran through my body. Was this a dream? Was a Musharna or Munna loose in this place? No...a pokemon like that would be at the Dream Lot. "Touko?" He asked again.

I turned my head back to the wall, wiping my tears away. Once I was composed, I turned to face him. He had changed a little, but not by much. He was taller, he wore a different set of clothing, but the same colors were there. His trademark hat was still present. "Why are you here, N?" I asked. He seemed surprised by the question, but it faded into a small smile. "Cant I visit my former home?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. "Well if you want to get caught by the police, then sure, feel free." I added dryly. N tilted his head. "You've changed, Touko."

The words were like ice to my heart. Had I really changed? Sure I wore black now but... "People change, N." I said in a cool tone. N looked confused, almost hurt. "But you were so beautiful the way you were back then." I couldnt help but blush...stupid N and his stupid innocent praise! "...so why are you here, Touko?" His words broke the awkward silence that had filled the air. "Just taking a walk down memory lane." I shrugged, moving towards the giant hole in the wall. The night air blew in, giving the place a cool breeze to settle on its cold, haunting walls.

"Really? I never thought you would want to remember something like that..." N put his hands in his pockets, shrugging and moving to my side. "Its the last memory I have of you." The words came out before I knew what I was saying. N rose a brow. My eyes widened and I clasped my hands over my mouth, turning away and heading down onto the main floor. His eyes followed me. I could feel them watching me intently. "It doesnt have to be the last." His words came after what felt like a eternity of silence.

I slowly looked over my shoulder at him. He was watching me with a calm yet serious look. Something about him didnt seem so innocent anymore...it felt like he had grown in some way. I blushed once more. "D-Dont mind my drabbling! I need to get home anyway." I started towards the hole once more, preparing to call out Reshiram from its master ball - but something grabbed my wrist which held Reshiram's master ball. I glanced to my wrist to see N's hand holding it. "Im serious, Touko." He inclined his head towards mine, his eyes narrowed.

"N-" Before I could finish, he had whipped my body against his chest, one hand holding me close by the waist, the other still holding my wrist. His lips pressed against mine firmly, his eyes closing. I didnt know how to react...but eventually, I began kissing back. I had dreamed of this to many times to tell. Every night it seemed like I dreamt of us, together like this...and now, here we were, kissing against the night sky. It felt like a fairytale, to tell you the truth. Eventually he pulled away, his hands moving up to rest on the sides of my face.

"I love you, Touko. It took me a while to realize it...you were the reason I came back." The heat began to rise in my body, my heart thumping. I didnt even realize I had begun crying. His eyes widened. "Touko? Did I say something wrong?" He began to panic. I gave a smile. "No you fool...i'm happy. These are tears of joy...because I feel the same way." N stared at me for a bit, but he to, smiled, and leaned in, his forehead resting against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, eyes closing.

We would never be apart...not anymore, for we were two halves, like black and white, forever connected because we were the same whole, just like Reshiram and Zekrom so long ago.


End file.
